No Signs
by Brinley
Summary: This may seem like it is about Andy and Pacey, but read and find out the truth...please review me!!!


_No Signs_

_ _

She slowly stepped out of the car and looked hesitantly down the dock for signs of the True Love. She could easily find it, but there was no sign of Pacey. She knew he was there, but the question was: c_an I really face him?_ She peered inside the car window and quietly asked, "Should I really do this? I mean we both know last night could have meant nothing and he so into Joey…what do you think?" She had that same look of total anxiety written all over her face. Jack leaned over the seat and smiled encouragingly. "Andy, if you feel good about this, then you should talk to him…" She gave Jack a half smile as the fear continued to spread across her entire body. She stood straight and slowly she made her way towards the True Love. 

As she stumbled down the dock, she contemplated the events of the night before. It had been the Anti-Prom and Pacey had asked her to the dance. She knew it was only out of pity, but she eagerly accepted the invitation to spend time with Pacey again. Even though he had spent the night initially focused on Joey, it had ended up a night focused entirely on each other. The laughing, the dancing on his boat, the kiss. It all seemed so surreal. It had been so long since they had kissed…since they had even held each other like that. Andy's courage was strengthened somewhat as she considered the events of the night previous. _I can do this_.

Andy stopped directly in front of the boat to collect her thoughts. This was her one opportunity to finally tell Pacey how she felt and she didn't want to screw it up. _I can finally make him see how much I love him. How my feelings never stopped after our break up, but had simply grown over time_. She braced herself and began to climb aboard the boat, when Pacey suddenly appeared out from under the boat. He had a smile on his face and in his eyes. She prayed he was thinking the same thing she was. 

She stopped herself from climbing on the boat and gently asked, "Pacey? Hi how are you?" Pacey's smile faded as he looked at her with astonishment. His face began to pale as he managed to blurt out, "Good…oh and you?" She smiled shyly, oblivious to his state of shock. "Pacey, I just really need to get something out right now that I have been meaning to tell you for so long…too long, because I was so afraid of rejection, but…well anyway, I just really want you to know how mu—"She was interrupted by a faint voice from below deck. "Are you sure this little bag of groceries is all we need? Honestly, Pace, you've got to be kidding me." Instantly humiliation spread across Andy's face as she realized the scene she had interrupted. Andy's heart sank deep into her chest as Joey realized Pacey had company. She gave Andy a warm smile. "Hey Andy." Andy quickly recovered with, "Joey, I just wanted to stop by and wish you two good luck on your trip…together." She tried to mask her unbelievable heartache by going on, " Yeah, so you two have fun together and we'll see soon." Joey's face contorted with confusion. "How did you know I was going to be here?" Andy stared directly into Pacey's eyes and simply said, "I didn't know for sure. I just had a feeling you'd change your mind and go with him." Andy turned to Joey and smiled with the little power she had left, so Joey could not see the hurt in her eyes. 

Pacey's face fell with shame. Joey looked at him and asked curiously, "You okay, Pace?" He lifted his eyes to meet Andy's and weakly replied, "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." He gave Joey a slight smile as to reassure her. Joey easily made her way towards the front of the boat. "I can't believe I'm going with you Pacey. This is crazy!" Joey looked back at Pacey and Andy and laughed with excitement. It was like stabbing the knife deeper into Andy's heart. 

"Well, you guys have a great time on your trip and…I guess I'll see you later." Andy turned her back to the boat as the hot tears burned her cheeks. She swiftly walked up the dock, ignoring his feeble attempts to get her attention. As she reached the car and opened the door, she glanced back at the True Love. Again, Pacey was nowhere to be seen. It was the same scene she had witnessed before—only this time she was alone, and Pacey was with Joey.


End file.
